Michael Morty
Summary Michael Morty 'is an Original Character created by Andytrenom and the central character in the Mortyverse. Mike was once a normal teenager, who after making a deal with the entity Supreme Order, became her top enforcer. He now has the job of hunting down all those who have cheated death. Backstory Michael was born in 2000 to Mark Morty and Isabel Night. He lived a normal life with his parents whom he cared for deeply. At the age of fifteen, his life took a drastic turn, on the way from home, a pickup truck crashed into the car that had Mike and his mother inside it, putting the former in a coma and killing the latter on the spot. After laying comatose for 7 months, Mike saw a strange white light up ahead, in the direction of the light, the silhouette of a female appeared and called out his name. Puzzled, Mike asked the mysterious figure who he was, although, he wasn't prepared for the answer he would receive. The figure told Mike that she was the entity responsible for the rules of reality, the origin behind the concepts of life and death and one of the three Boundary Gods, the beings responsible for preserving The Grand Design. Mike was quite intrigued by all this, Then, a terrible thought crossed his mind, was he dead? around this time, the dark environment where Mike was having the conversation suddenly started to become illuminated and transformed into the hospital room where he was admitted, somehow he was on his feet. The features of the entity became more clear, revealing an alluring but mysterious woman. She instructed Mike to find his father and then faded away. Mike went outside the room, strangely enough he could not find anyone besides him in the hospital. He left the building and took to the streets, which was somehow completely empty today, all living things were absent from the surrounding and Mike was the only one on the barren Earth, or so he thought, his eyes caught the glimpse of a police officer and he closed in on him. The officer paid no attention to Mike who was 10 feet away from his eyes, and answered his radio discussing the sightings of a man armed with a knife that resembled an ancient artifact. At this moment Mike recalled the ancient knife that his father had kept in display, and would tell stories about how it had supposedly belonged to the angel of death 'Azrael'. Mike ran towards his house and found the decoration piece missing, with a textbook being placed at that part of the showcase. After opening the book, he found various information related to the car accident that took his mother away, including the address of the driver. Mike was overcome with grief after reading the textbook, it was the moment when he first learned about his mother's death, but, there was no time to waste, his father was about to make a terrible mistake and it was up to him to stop it. He reached the building mentioned in the textbook and made his way to the apartment, the door was open. Mike went inside and found a father and daughter in terror, and at the mercy of a knife wielding intruder, his father! Mike ran up to stand between his father and the family, begging the former to come to his senses. Mike's father exploded and told him that he would never forgive the one who took his beloved away, and ordered Mike to get to get of the way, Mike stood his ground and told him that he wouldn't let him kill someone, and added that his mother wouldn't want to see him like this. Suddenly, everything went black and he was back where he first met the Boundary God, She was there and had a revelation for Mike. Mark Morty had already used the Blade of Azrael to take his revenge, slicing up the family that Mike saw. Mike was horrified, but that wasn't all, the Blade of Azrael had destroyed the souls of the victims into non existence, and for this crime, a fate infinitely worse than death awaited Mark. But, there was a way for him to receive forgiveness, the entity told Mike, He was to assume the role of an enforcer, agents of order who had swore eternal allegiance to herself, The Supreme Order, and then all charges against his father would be dropped. Mike accepted and was thus transformed into an incredibly powerful being who would represent death as a necessity. Appearance Mike has an average build, albino hair and blue eyes. His normal attire consists of a midnight blue hoody with sky blue designs and pants with a similar color scheme. In his reaper form, he wears pieces of silver chromed armor on his chest, forearms, and shins; a grey long coat over it; and half a skull mask with the same color as the pieces of armor. Personality Mike views himself and others in an objective manner and refrains from letting his emotions influence his judgement, or relying too much on common knowledge. He doesn't concern himself with conformity, but at the same time, doesn't desire to partake in rebellious behavior either. He can be best described as being stoic and possessing a level of maturity atypical of his age. Unlike most people, he is very rational about his opinions; he decides his stance on a subject only after adequate experience, focuses on the ideas themselves instead of the one preaching them and is perfectly willing to listen to people whose views differ from him. Nonetheless, he is still subject to thinking like an average person; struggling to stay collected when his family is concerned, taking an argument more seriously when it is directed at him and finding pranks genuinely hilarious. In his early days as an enforcer, he could not bring himself to kill his targets, even though he didn't consider his duties to be wrong. Having these qualities made Mike feel relief, that he was just a normal human. Over time, his job as an enforcer causes these human qualities to diminish; he becomes increasingly indifferent towards his emotions, approaches his missions in a professional manner, and gets used to taking the lives of people. His reflection over this transformation makes up a large part of the narrative. Combat Statistics 'Tier: 2-A | High 2-A Name: '''Michael Morty ' '''Origin: 'Mortyverse ' ' Gender: '''Male ' '''Age:' 17 years''' ' '''Classification:' Enforcer (Human formerly) ' ' Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4), Flight, Limited Conceptual Manipulation, Umbrakinesis, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Creation, detective skills. ' 'Attack Potency:' '''Multiverse level+ '(Superior to the strongest A-Ranked enforcer) | High Multiverse level+ (Comparable to the strongest S-Ranked enforcer). Speed: Infinite Speed '''Through Hunting Reaper and zero moment | '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multiverse level+ '(Can no sell attacks from even the strongest A ranked enforcers) | '''High Multiverse level+ ' '''Stamina: '''Infinite. Is completely incapable of tiring. ' 'Range: Multiversal+ ' | High Multiversal+ 'Intelligence: Very high, has shown remarkable emotional maturity, incredible observational skills and learns things much quicker than other people. ' ' '''Weaknesses: Work in progress Key: Base | Reaper form Notable Attacks and Techniques Hunting Gear: 'Mike can materialize a variety of weapons and tools to aid him in his job as an enforcer. *'Blade of Azrael: 'Upon becoming an enforcer, mike stabbed himself with the Blade of Azrael and made it part of his being, Because of this, the blade is noticeably more powerful than his other constructs. A simple swipe from this weapon is capable of making tears in the fabric of time-space and erase people, or objects from existence. *'Restraining Chains: '''Mike can materialize jet black, long chains to capture his targets. These chains are said to be as inescapable as the shackles of death. '''Hunting Reaper: '''if Mike knows his target's location, then he can use this ability to reach him/her. The time taken is zero irrespective of the distance. '''Zero Moment: '''When this ability is in use, the concept of duration is under Mike's control. He can move freely while time stands still. '''Morbid Darkness: '''Mike summons a shroud of darkness to engulf the surroundings, if someone inside this darkness were to make eye contact with Mike, a mortal wound would be inflicted on him/her. '''Breakdown: '''Mike releases a sort of blue energy which on touching an object, turns it into something else. The result of the transmutation is limited to things associated with death and destruction, Eg. ashes, dust, sand etc. '''Telekinesis: '''Mike can move objects using just his mind. He occasionally uses this ability to pose as a poltergeist. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Mortyverse Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Knife Users Category:Teenagers Category:Darkness Users Category:Andytrenom's pages